Centrum Strangetown
Zapowiedzi rozdziałów 08:24, paź 31, 2013 TAAAK! Dzisiaj ukaże się Bonus Halloweenowy - mam nadzieję, że wiecie z jakiej okazji? Uchylę rąbka tajemnicy i powiem Wam, że będzie o Starym Kapeluszu Babki Loreny, Zombiakach Eventowych i kilku innych jak zwykle niezwykle dziwnych rzeczach :) 21:31, gru 23, 2013 Może dziś, może jutro pojawi się rozdział świąteczny - dziesiąty! Przeczytacie między innymi o dzierganym na drutach szaliczku Emily, drapakowatej choince Moo, a także jedzeniu efektownej ośmiornicy Jenny i co z tego wynikło :P Do tej pory ukazały się... 1. Magia Wspomnień (Magia wspomnień; Pies pustynny; Dziwne zdolności Erin) 2. Ktoś (Poranne spadanie; O Moo; Coś tam widać w perspektywie; Ktoś; Godziny pracy Moothildy) 3. Powrót (W lewym narożniku Ophelia, w prawym Ripp!; Kuzyn sprzedawczyni; Powrót;) 4. Ballada o naleśnikach (Wina kota; "Nie patrzę w dół"; Ballada o naleśnikach; W pokoju Zoe; '''Maxi'malna nauka; Mój tatuś jest kulturalny i wychowany; Sztywniaczka!; Kochana siostrzyczka; Cześć, jestem Lisabeth więc pożycz mi ciuchy;) 5. Jenson i browary (''Włam do sypialni; Jenson i browary; Napływ gości; Kapela Lisy; Wanna; Jodie nie będzie tego pamiętać... prawda?; Wojenny Taniec Tanka; Home, sweet home; Mam kaca i źle mi z tym;) 6. Deszcz (Kulturalnego ojca część dalsza; Deszcz, Deszcz?, Deszcz..., Deszcz!!; Co Tank tańczył; Jedenastu Ochotników; Ja tu zostaję; Przywieszka; A wtedy przestał padać deszcz; Białe Bridgeport; Literackie zainteresowania Rippa;) 7. NIE (Strzeżcie się telefonu Ophelii; Błotko; Interwencja Jodie; Szpitalna sala; Jaka to melodia; NIE; Takie ładne, grupowe śpiewanie; Pudełko po kozakach; Beakerowie lepsi niż swatka; Świąteczne szaleństwo; Lara lubi pierwotniaki; Lloyd i czekanie;) 8. Furia (Duszny poranek, Poranek z płatkami, Poranek z herbatą, Skutki uzależnienia od ziół, "Runaway", Wystawiamy Bellę, Poduszka znana wszystkim nam, Zakuwam, Kolejne pudełko, Niebieskooka blondynka, Opowieść Przedmiotu, Furia, Niespodzianka: podłoże też ma uczucia, Anniotwór, Niebo niebieskie, Książek góra ginie w chmurach Ah, poezja..., Opowieść Przedmiotu & Bestii, Moo. Płacze. Wow., DAJJJ MIII ENERGETYKAAA!!!) 9. Łzy (Jutrzenka, Śmierć z pierwszej ręki, Ktoś tam wraca na święta, Praca z historii a asocjalne zachowania II a, O czajniku, który gwizdał w klasie, Rocznica, Przepis na zapiekankę, Ploteczki, Gdzie jesteście, synowie moi, Łzy) 10. Jemioła (Dorodna wiśnia imieniem Lara, Całowanko, Torebka, Pudło gratów matki, Goście się zjeżdżają, Jemioła, Sposób zabijania karpia, K.T wkurzona i co z tego wynikło, Emily zastanowiła się nad pytaniem) 11. Arnold (Osiemnaście, Ściany i plecaki, Myszy z pokoju Teda, Le wycieczka de Strangetown, Zoeeee jeeee hamburgeraaa, Uszy Stelli, Bitwa o salon, Grill, Butelka, Taksóweczki są w kropeczki, Zaciągnij Zayna do Sizera, Tłuczka o Tanka, Uczulenia Ophelii, Płyta, Jeansy i lody, Single i pary, Pytania o los, Ponowne spotkanie, Przyjaciółka Jodie się przydaje, Zniknięcie, Intuicja Jo, Arnold, Uszy Johnny'ego i ręce Rippa, Zjawa) 12. Plany (Jajka, mleko i ser, Naszyjnik Belli, Bogowie uwzięli się na Hazel, Braciszek Jenny i opowieść Annie, Historia Emorych, Anatomia, Kolejny pustynny pies, Hazel w naszym domu!, Narada u Crystal, Plany, Pani i Grabarz) 13. Bilet powrotny (Szopa, Basen, Szafirowy Smok, Love that once hung on the wall, Przyszłość, Niepolityczna poezja Rippa, Lara i narty, Przyjaciele Jodie, Świrowo, Let them know that we're still rock n' roll, Bilet powrotny) 14. Zdrada (Mój chłopak buduje trumny, Joan Carter, Zamknij się i jedź, Zdrada, Rozprawa, Gimpfele, Dzieci z Belladonny, Giselle Naj Edwards, Empire) 15. Dziwność i czar (Intuicja, Daj pan spokój, Wyścig do szatni i co z tego wynikło, Martwi głosu nie mają, Dziwność i czar) Wasze Pomysły Tutaj zamieszczajcie różne scenariusze i pomysły na historie do dodatków :) Pamiętajcie tylko, żeby się podpisać, bo nie będzie dedyka! [[Użytkownik:BriannaTheBreeze|''Brianna]][[Specjalna:Wkład/BriannaTheBreeze|TheBreeze]][[Dyskusja użytkownika:BriannaTheBreeze| '''Winter is coming!']] Kategoria:StrangeTown Wiki